Lonely at the Top/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Michelle: Hey, have you heard the latest about Austin Zimmer? Tasha: Surprise me, this guy's capable of anything. Michelle: Well sister, he wanted to be the only one to be wearing a cap un a fully booked stadium. So he asked the bouncers to not let anyone in wearing a cap. Tasha: Dude, what's up with that cap thing? He's so full of himself, it's hard to believe he's Lilith's cousin. (Julia walks in) Julia: And this is our stable, where we keep the horses. Frank Miles: And who are these young ladies? Julia: Oh their not important Mr. Miles, lets continue with the tour. (Mr. Miles' phone rings) (Popcorn freaks out) (Mr. Miles awnsers the phone) Tasha: Popcorn calm down, it's just a phone. Tasha(sings): Just give me a call cause I waited all night long for you to say that I'm the one, the one who was fun and you need you need me to stay and together we'll fly away. Tasha: Hmm? Frank Miles: You have the voice of an angel. Tasha: Tasha's voice can lay down the soul sunken blues like no utter. Julia: Mrs. Forbes asked me to give you the PINY tour so lets get going. Frank Miles: I will turn you into a multi-milloin dollar teen idol. (Michelle and Julia gasp) Tasha: Unreal, I mean you're kinding right? You're gonna try to send me to send me to Brooklyn Bridge too? Frank Miles: Not kidding, obviously fate has brought me here. Julia: Correction Julia has brought you here, and she's also an amazing singer. (Julia starts to sing then is interupted by Mr. Miles) Frank Miles: Take me to Mrs. Forbes, we need to talk about your pop star future. Frank Miles(on the phone): No! Tasha's contract specifically states that she must have a strech limo,... (Michelle walks in) Michelle: Hmm? Frank Miles(on the phone): ..the largest dressing room and absolutely no green M&M's. Michelle: Wow, sweet set up in here. Frank Miles: Shh! Tasha: Thanks guys, I need to record right away. Frank Miles(on the phone): No all of her clothes must.. (Continues talking on the phone) Michelle: Since you turned our room into a recording studio at least let me design your clothes when you become a superstar. (Michelle starts to exit the room) Tasha: Where you going Miche? Michelle: Did you forget? It's Will's birthday, all of us are going. It's a party yiu cannot miss. Frank Miles: Tasha, your stylist is here. I need you glitz and glamorous for this interview. (Tasha starts recording) (Tasha is walking through the halls in her new outfit) (Tasha is being hosted on a talk show) (Michelle tries to call Tasha) (Tasha is getting her make up put on) (Tasha is signing autographs, while she is doing so her phone rings) (Tasha is preforming a concert) Michelle: Did you hear from Tosh? Lilith: She never texted back. (Michelle's phone rings and Michelle awnsers it) (on the phone) Tasha: Hi Miche, Lil, Lilth: Huh? Tasha: Hey! Michelle: Hmm? Tasha: Hi. Michelle and Lilith: Hi, Tasha. Tasha: Austin Zimmer's here. Austin Zimmer: Yo, Lilith. Michelle: Where are you going? Tasha(on the phone): We're taking off in this limo to a movie premere. I get my limo next week. Michelle: You think you really need a limo Tosh? Tasha: Yeah I do, all celebs need limos silly. Lilith: Where'd you get that incredible necklace? Tasha: Obvious, a jewelry store just gave it to me. Lilith: Yeah you are the luckiest. Tasha(on the phone): Well dudes, gotta go. I've got 3 concerts this week. But I'll be rehearsing at school. Maybe we can see you then Indies. (End of phone call) Austin Zimmer: Famous people don't have time to spend with friends. (laughs) Oh, that's a good one Tasha. Tasha: What do you mean when you don't see you friends? Austin Zimmer: That's a star's life BAE. Switch hashtag hamburgers with gold. What else do you want? Who's my BAE? (Austin takes a selfie of himself and Tasha) Tasha: Hmm.. (Tasha is on the stage rehearsing for her concert) Tasha(singing): I wish this night wouldn't end. But we always knew it would. If I could only be a friend then I would go away away away away away for good. (Michelle, Will and Lilith come and sit in the auditorium) Frank Miles: You're pitchy, do it again. Tasha: Frank please, can I take a 5 minute break? Frank Miles: Uh, alright 5 minutes no more. (Tasha walks off stage and over to her friends) Michelle and Lilith: Hey. Tasha: Do you like the new song? Austin wrote it fir me. It's gonna be huge. Julia: There you are Frank, you promised me an audition. Frank Miles: I really don't have time. Julia: Hmm, I can be very persuasive. (Julia brings over a speaker) Julia(speaking into mic): Please please please please please please please please please please please please. Frank Miles: Fine 2 minutes. (Julia goes up on stage) Julia(singing): I'm your little utsey cutesy baby. Your little utsey pootsy cutesy baby doll. Just a seam and sugar cup.. (Julia continues to sing) Michelle and Tasha: Hmm.. Will: Tosh want to come with us to a movie? Tasha: Sounds fun but no, movie theaters are so 2014. Studio mails me new movies to watch on my phone alone. Julia(singing): Your utsey cutesy baby doll. Frank Miles: And cut Tasha, on stage now. You have another 12 hours of rehearsal young lady. Michelle: Hmm? Tasha: I have to go sorry. (Tasha walks away) Lilith: I have to study for that robotics test. (Lilith walks away) Will: Come on Michelle, watch a movie with me. Michelle: Sure, why not? Tasha has everything she ever wanted, but she doesn't seem completely happy. Michelle: Lil, I'm gonna wish Tasha good luck. Save me a seat. Michelle: Tasha! Huh Tasha? Michelle: Lil, Tasha's missing. Lilith: Missing what? Michelle: She's missing like gone missing. Lilith: What!? What are we going to do? Frank Miles(cry): What's going on? I have an Auditorium full of students and no Tasha. Where is she? Michelle: We haven't seen her Frank Miles: It's your fault she's not around you keep destracting from her duty. (Madame Forbes walks up to them) Madame Forbes: Mr. Miles is everything okay? I've been informed that there are some problems with Ms. Robinson. Frank Miles: Oh no, everything is okay. Michelle: No it's not. She's run away. Madame Forbes: Run away? Mr. Miles do you have something to say? Frank Miles: Uhh... Tasha: I do. Michelle and Lilith: Tasha. Tasha: I focused such much on stardom, I've forgotten about the real thing. Fame is nothing if you have no one to share it with. Frank Miles: But Tasha, your future is there. Do you want to spend the rest of your life in the audience and not on stage? Tasha: Well of course, as long as I'm with my friends. Frank Miles: You cant do this to me we have a contract. Tasha: Contract? Which contract? This one? (rips up contact) Frank Miles: Oh. (Indie Girls walk away) Madame Forbes: Mr. Miles let me show you the exit. Lilith: But what are we going to do? We have a stage full of students and no preformence. Tasha: Hmm, let's give Julia her moment. (The Beautiful People are on stage) Julia(singing): Never felt like this before. Makes me crave it more and more. I can't describe why I feel this way. (Julia continues singing) Michelle: Sorry it didn't turn out how you want Tosh. Tasha: Yeah, it would be nice, from someone else. It's too much work and I miss my friends too much. Let Julia have a big career. Lilith: Are you sure about that? I think Julia's ego is already too big. (laughs) (Indie Girls laugh) Indie Girls(singing): Give me a call because I'm waiting all night long for you to say that I'm the one, the one who is fun and you need need me to stay. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes